The maximum possible gain of a conventional aperture antenna is determined by the size of the aperture. Hence, dish reflectors, horn antennas, array antennas and other electrically large antennas may have large gain due to their large aperture area. However, many applications would benefit from small antenna sizes, and approaches to improving antenna gain without increasing antenna size or weight would be extremely useful for a variety of applications.